Shopping for Love
by Dinurs
Summary: One-Shot: Cornelia drag Will out an early morning to give her a makeover, but was that really the point? femslash or whatever you want to call it.


Shopping for Love

Disclaim: Do not own WITCH

* * *

Will wasn't exactly sure how she had been convinced to this, all she knew was that somehow Cornelia had managed to drag her from her home a Saturday morning and down to the mall as, apparently, she needed a makeover.

The reason for the makeover was not entirely clear in Will's mind but she had managed to piece together that Cornelia could not be 'seen' with her if she continued being as 'tomboyish' or 'fashion disasters' as she currently was. Why after more than two years of being friends it suddenly was a problem she had however not been able to pick up on.

So at a time where Will really much rather would have been sleeping she found herself at some clothes store where she did not know if she ever could afford the cheapest skirt with Cornelia looking through tons of clothes every now and then holding it up Will's body before shaking her head and looking for something new.

If Will hadn't been half asleep she might have found it amusing, Cornelia just didn't seem to get it, Will was not a tomboy because she did not like girly clothes, her guardian form should be prove enough of that, she was a tomboy because it was the only thing that really suited her and the few times she had been in a dress she quite quickly had been out of it again because it was not her. It simply put did not fit Will's image to be all dressed up she just wasn't build that way.

And as for being a fashion disaster, well then she would really have to claim that a lot of people liked fashion disasters because she, in all honestly, had lost the count of the boys that had asked her on dates and she was also starting to lose count of the girls that had done the same.

Will hardly noticed that Cornelia had lead her to a dressing room and pushed a top and skirt in to her arms with the order "put that on," Will complied because for one Cornelia would properly force her in to the clothes if she didn't and for another the sooner this fiasco was over the sooner she could be back under the nice comfortable cover of her bed.

As Will exit the dressing room to be inspected by Cornelia a small smile crossed her lips at Cornelia's hopeless expression "why can't anything suit you?" the blond girl almost yelled in frustration.

Will sighed slightly "Cornelia" she started slowly "why is it that it's suddenly important that I become all dressed up?"

"It's not" Cornelia answered quickly, a bit too quickly and Will raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, just what the heck was up with her friend?

"You're sure is serious about something irrelevant then" Will stated looking questioning at her friend "Cornelia, seriously, what's the reason for all of this?"

Cornelia evaded her eyes seemingly finding anything but Will interesting at the moment before she seemed to sigh in defeat and looking at Will "I just wanted my girlfriend to look her best to when I introduced her to my family."

"Huh?" Will couldn't really think of anything else to say, she had not been aware that Cornelia was in to girls but if she wanted to dress her girlfriend up, where did Will come in to the picture?

"That didn't go as planned" Cornelia told seemingly more to herself then to Will, she sighed slightly again and then found Will's eyes, locking them with her own "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry" Will started confused "but could you please repeat that, because what I think I heard can't have been what you said" Will was honestly a bit lost, she was pretty sure Cornelia had just asked her to be her girlfriend but surly that couldn't be right, why would Cornelia date the person she generally called for a fashion disaster?

"You can't possibly be that dense" Cornelia almost yelled "it's a yes or no question Will, will you or will you not be my girlfriend?"

Will swallowed nervously, so she hadn't heard her friend wrongly, after a few seconds Will smiled slightly "tell you what" she told "promise to never drag me clothes shopping like this again and I'll be your girlfriend."

"Deal" Cornelia told almost instantly smiling a bit playfully "I was just shopping for love anyway."

"Ha-de-ha-ha" Will told dryly "I'm so telling Irma you lived up to your nickname, Corny." she looked down at herself and then back up at Cornelia "can I please get out of this getup now?"

"Only if you promise not to tell Irma" was the answer the blond girl gave grinning slightly.

"Anything to get out of this" Will answered "I promise Irma will not know of your corniness" she added playfully before getting in to the dressing room and soon was out again offering her hand to the other girl "why don't we get out of here?"

Cornelia took the hand and nodded "but I still need to figure out how to break the news to my parents, dating a girl, not a problem, dating a fashion disaster, big problem."

"I could come in guardian form" Will offered jokingly as the two left the mall talking and laughing like the friends, or rather girlfriends that they were.

* * *

End A/N: So I realised that I had paired Will with Elyon, Irma and Hay Lin in different stories but never Cornelia or Taranee, so I thought I might as well change that and now I can cross Cornelia of the list of girls I have yet to pair with Will, so now it's just to find something to do with Taranee and then I'll have all the 'important' girls paired with Will for whatever good that'll do me... oh well.


End file.
